The present invention relates to portable medical devices, and more particularly, to a system, method and apparatus for sensing and communicating status information from a portable medical device.
Portable medical devices, such as automated external defibrillators (AED""s), generally include a status circuit for communicating status information of the portable medical device to a user. In some existing systems, a status circuit of a portable medical device generally includes a visual display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a light-emitting diode (LED), for providing notice to a user that the portable medical device has a failed or expired internal component, e.g., a low battery, etc. Certain existing systems also include an audible alarm to communicate the status information of the portable medical device to a user.
Although existing status circuits are effective for communicating status information to a user in close proximity to the portable medical device, existing status circuits also present many disadvantages. For instance, when a portable medical device is stored in a cabinet, closet or other like enclosure, the visual display and audible alarm of the device are ineffective in communicating the status information because the device is in a confined location. Because of this drawback, many portable medical devices stored in enclosed areas are not properly maintained when the battery fails or when the device malfunctions.
Status circuits of existing portable medical devices present other communication problems in situations where a portable medical device is integrated into an external computing system. More specifically, the visual and audible alarms utilized in existing portable medical devices do not effectively communicate the device""s status information to other external systems, such as a building alarm system. Existing portable medical devices require substantial hardware modifications to retrofit the electronics needed for communicating the device""s status information to an external system. For example, a wired or wireless communication circuit may be installed in a portable medical device to facilitate the communication of the device""s status information to an external system. Such modifications are generally impractical because of the cost associated with the equipment and services related to the modification.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that allows a portable medical device to effectively communicate its status information when the device is stored in an enclosed area. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that allows a portable medical device to effectively communicate status information with external systems without the need of substantial hardware and/or software modification to the portable medical device.
The present invention provides a system, method and apparatus for sensing and communicating status information from a portable medical device to a remote computing system and/or user. In one aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a system that readily adapts to a portable medical device""s existing, external status indicators. Generally described, the system, method and apparatus of the present invention detects state changes of a status indicator configured in a portable medical device and electronically communicates the state changes of the status indicator to a remote system, such as a building alarm system. The system of the present invention may also be configured to communicate state changes of the status indicator to a user located at a remote location by generating a visual or audible alarm signal. By the use of the system, method and apparatus of the present invention, a remote system and/or remote user can readily determine if an internal component of a portable medical device has failed or expired. In addition, the remote system and/or user can readily determine if the portable medical device has been deployed, stolen, moved, etc.
In one embodiment, the system comprises a receiver for receiving status information from a visual display of a portable medical device. The receiver is positioned to align with at least one status indicator of the device, such as an LCD, LED, speaker or the like. The system also includes a circuit for controlling the receiver and for providing electronic communication between the receiver and a remote computer system. Accordingly, status signals such as a low battery warning light can be detected by a remote computer system without the requirement of retrofitting electronic components into existing portable medical devices.
In another embodiment, the system of the present invention further comprises audio and visual indicators that relay the status signals of a portable medical device to users and/or other external computing systems.